Saving a life
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: Tigress becomes severely ill from an infected kidney and needs a donor but is there anyone that matches her and if there is are they willing to donate one of theirs to save her?
1. Sick and Ill

Morning had risen over the valley of peace once again and the gong had ringed signaling the master to come out of their rooms to greet their master.

"Good morning master" the masters said as they raced out of their rooms to greet Shifu all but one and it wasn't Po.

"Morning students how are y" Shifu said as he began to greet his students but as he did he noticed one was missing and it was the last person he would expect not to be out of her room as it was Tigress.

"Do any of you know where Tigress is" Shifu asked as he looked at the others hopeing they would know the answer to his question but all he heard was silence until Po stepped forward.

"I think she is still in her room master" Po said as he looked down at Shifu and pointed his finger towards Tigress room as it seemed her door wasn't open yet and thought that was the best place she would be.

"Thank you Po" Shifu said as he bowed to Po and then headed towards Tigress room and as he did he began to hear coughing coming from the room and began to walk a little faster.

"What's happening" Tigress said as she was coughing into a little rag and looked into it as it blood on it and this wasn't the only time this happened as this happened off and on for the past few weeks but figured it would just pass by soon.

"Tigress are you ok" Shifu said in a calm voice as he opened her door only to see her back and as he opened the door she clinched the rag into her fist not wanting to let her father and friends know with what was happening as she didn't want them to worry them.

"Yeah I just wasn't feeling that well but I'm fine now" Tigress said with a smile to her father to let him know she was alright.

"Alright well when you and the others are ready start your training" Shifu said as he then left the room and walked past the others to the sacred hall of warriors to begin his meditation.

"Well let's get to it" Monkey said as he left for the training hall and the others began to follow all except for Po as he waited for Tigress as he felt like walking with her and just talking.

"Morning Po" Tigress said as she walked out of her room and began to walk towards Po letting a few coughs out.

"Morning Tigress are you ready for some intense training" Po said with a smile on his face as the two began to walk to the training hall.

"You know it" Tigress said confidently as she clinched her fist and sent it into the palm of her other hand and looked over at Po.

"Just to let you know Tigress I think I'm going to beat you today in training" Po said with a grin as he had always to win at least one match against her but could never do it. But for some reason he felt like he was going to do today.

"Oh yea we shall se" Tigress said with a grin but then stopped dead in her tracks as she grabbed her side and began to clinch her face as she felt a huge sharp pain coming from her side.

"Tigress what's wrong" Po said with worry as he rushed over to her as he could tell she was in pain but he didn't know why.

"Nothing Po I'm fine" Tigress said as she felt the pain go away and began to stand up straight again letting her friend know that she was ok.

"Are you sure you looked like you were in pain" Po said with worry in his voice and still couldn't help but feel that she was still in pain.

"Yes I'm alright don't worry about it" Tigress said as she put her paw on his shoulder and smiled at him and began to walk past him to the training hall where the others were.

"Alright" Po said with some sadness in his voice as he felt like she wasn't telling him something but figured he shouldn't argue with her after all she could kick his but.

The two then continued their way to the training hall until they eventually got their and then stood on opposite sides of one another and got in their fighting stances.

"Tigress get ready to feel the thunder" Po said as he took his fighting stance and grinned over at the feline as he was ready to fight.

"Bring it Po" Tigress said with a smile on her face as she too got in her fighting stance and then charged at Po as Po did the same and the two began to engage each other.

As Po charged at Tigress he jumped in the air and flung his leg towards the top of her head but only to have Tigress cross her arms in an x over her head blocking his kick and then flung his leg off of her and then sent her palm to his stomach causing him to stumble back and as he did she swiped her leg at Pos legs causing him to fall flat on the ground on his back.

"Impressive as always Tigress" Po said with a smile and then used his arms to push him up off the ground and back to his feet.

"But now it's my turn" Po said with seriousness in his voice and then charged at Tigress with full force and she got ready for what he was about to do.

Po then launched another kick to Tigress only for her to grab it but that was intention as he then brought his other leg up and kicked her in the side and as he did Tigress felt the pain come back but this time it was even worse than before as she let go of Pos leg and grabbed her side. Po then seen this as an opportunity and figured it was the best time to strike.

"Alright I'm going to win" Po thought with excitement as he then threw a punch towards Tigress stomach but as he did she coughed up blood causing Po to stop dead in his tracks as he feared he might of gone too far.

"TIGRESS" Po shouted as he rushed over to her and caught her in his arms as she began to fall towards the ground.

"Po it hurts so much" Tigress said as she began to cry from the pain as she grabbed her side clinching it and kept coughing up blood causing Po to be scared and frightened.

"GO GET SHIFU" Po shouted to his friends and as he did Viper went to go get Shifu while the others rushed over to Po and Tigress and were shocked to see how Tigress looked.

"MASTER SHIFU" Viper yelled as she slithered into the sacred hall of warriors trying to get Shifus attention and that she did as he snapped out of his meditation and turned to Viper.

"What's wrong" Shifu said with quickness in his voice as he wondered why Viper was shouting and figured something was wrong.

"Its Tigress something's wrong with her" Viper said with worry in her voice and as she did Shifu began to run towards the training hall along with Viper and was scarred to see what he saw when he got there.

"Po what happened" Shifu asked the panda as he rushed over to them and looked down at his daughter who was breathing heavily and was crying.

"I don't know master we were training and she began to cough up blood" Po said as he looked up at Shifu with a scared face as he didn't know or why this was happening.

"We need to get her to a hospital now" Shifu said with seriousness in his eyes as he headed off to the valley along with the others and Po carrying Tigress in his arms as he seemed to be running the fastest.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" Tigress shouted as she felt like her side was being stabbed with a thousand swords over and over again and kept letting the tears fall from her eyes and was scared.

"Just hold on Tigress we are almost their" Po said as he looked down at Tigress as he felt his heart race and just wanted to get to the hospital as fast as he could.

As they continued their way down to the valley they had finally reached it and ran to the hospital bursting through the doors and ran to the front desk.

"SHE NEEDS HELP PLEASE" Po yelled as he was the first to the counter and wanted someone to help Tigress right away and as the nurse looked down she seen the condition the tiger was in and knew this was an emergency.

"WE NEED HELP NOW" the nurse shouted and as she did about 5 employees came running down the hall with a stretcher and placed Tigress on it and ran towards the nearest empty room they had and following them was Po and the others until they had finally reached a room and the employees ran in there with Tigress and as Po and his friends were about to enter they were stopped by a doctor.

"I'm sorry but you have to stay out here" the doctor said as he stopped them as he couldn't have them in there.

"But were her friends" Po said as he tried to convince the doctor to let them in as they wanted to be by her side and wanted to know what was happening.

"Even if you are you still have to stay out here when we are done we will let know when you can come in" the doctor said as he then rushed into the room shutting the door behind him and the curtain inside the room so no one could see what was happening.

"Come on Po let's sit they will let us know" Monkey said as he patted his friend on the back and took a seat in the waiting hall along with the others but Po just couldn't sit he had to stand so when they do come and get them he would be the first in there.

As they patiently waited for what felt like hours or days after about 50 minutes the doctor calmly came out and as he did the others jumped up and ran up to him.

"You can now go in" the doctor said calmly but as he did he had some sadness in his voice as he had some news for them.

"Tigress" Po said as he rushed over to Tigress who had tubes in her arms with fluids going into her with a blanket over her and an oxygen mask helping her breath.

"Hey guys" Tigress said in a soft voice as she looked up at her friends and smiled a little.

"Are you ok Tigress" Viper said as she began to let a few tears fall from her eyes as she sad to see Tigress like this.

"Oh yeah I feel awesome" Tigress said with a smile as she looked over at her friend but began to cough again causing her smile to disappear. And sadness came to her eyes.

"Can I please have everyone come into the hall" the doctor said in a soft tone and as he did everyone then began to walk slowly out of the room and as they did the doctor closed the door slowly and then looked at them.

"So is she alright doctor" Mantis asked as he figured Tigress might have just over worked herself to much but it was so much more than that.

"Well not exactly you see Tigress is severely ill from an infected kidney" the doctor said as he looked through the window and seen Tigress lying there and then looked back at the others who eyes were wide opened.

"Infected kidney" Crane said as he never thought Tigress was sick as she had never shown any signs of it and plus he thought she could never get sick.

"Yes luckily though you got her here in time for us to slow down the infection but" the doctor said as he didn't really want to tell them the next thing.

"But what doc" Po said as he wanted to know what he was going to say as he needed to know everything with what was wrong with her.

"It's too far infected and she is going to need a transplant if she has any chance of survival" the doctor said and as he did the others couldn't believe what he had just said and had to take seat to process it.

"A transplant" Po said with a scared tone as he looked through the window at the sick Tigress and know they would have to find a donor.

"How long do we have" Po asked with seriousness in his voice as he needed a time limit.

"Well with the way she is now I would say about 3 days tops maybe 4" the doctor said as he looked over at the panda.

"Then we have our time limit 3 or 4 days to find a donor for her and we will find one" Po said with seriousness as that he now had his time limit he knew he had to get everyone in the valley to give the hospital blood samples to see who matches with Tigress and Po and the others are also going to do the same as they hoped they would find someone.

Thanks for reading chapter 1 guys and I hoped you liked it. Also yes I know a person can survive with one kidney but for Tigress that's not the case but anyways remember to review and tell me what you think thanks.


	2. Donating and Running out of time

With the deadline now set everyone planned to get up early tomorrow and give the announcement to the valley of peace of Tigress condition and in hopes that somebody would be willing to donate one of their kidneys to her and save her life. But before all that they went back into Tigress room after they were done talking with the doctor to see how she is holding up.

"Tigress do you know" Po said as he walked up to the side of the bed and wondered if the doctor had told her of why she was so ill and sick.

"Yea" Tigress said in a soft tone as she didn't have the energy to talk any louder and needed to save her energy.

"Don't worry Tigress we will find a donor" Viper said as she began to cry and wrap her tail around her friends paw comforting her.

"That's right we won't rest until we find a donor" Mantis said with seriousness as he hoped onto the bed and sat next to her.

"That's right we will save you" Po said as he softly grabbed her paw and began to rub it gently comforting her letting her know that he and the others are there for her.

"Thank you" Tigress said softly as she looked up at her friends and brought a little smile to her face as she was happy to have friends like this or have a family like them.

As they kept talking with Tigress before they knew it was already night time as the sun began to sun and the moon began to rise for the valley which meant that visiting hours was over with.

"Alright everyone its time to go" a nurse said softly as she opened Tigress door to let her friends know it was time to go as Tigress needed her rest.

"Thank you nurse" Shifu said calmly as he bowed to her and looked back at his daughter and it pained him to see her like this laying their ill and couldn't do anything about it.

"Come one everyone Tigress needs her rest" Shifu said as he began to slowly walk away from the bed and towards the door and so did the others all except for Po who was still holding her paw.

"Po" Crane said as he tried to get the pandas attention trying to let him know it was time to go but Po stood their looking down at Tigress and Tigress looking up at him.

"Is it alright if I stay here with her nurse" Po asked as he looked over at the nurse hoping to hear a yes come from her lips.

"Umm I guess if it's alright with your master" the nurse said as she couldn't see why he couldn't but if he did she needed his masters consent first.

"Can I Shifu" Po asked the little red panda who had an amazed look on his face as he was surprised Po asked that but had a gut feeling why he did.

"Of course you can Po" Shifu said with a smile on his face and as he answered Po. Po then brought a smile to his face excited to hear yes coming from Shifu.

"Thank you master" Po said as he bowed to his master and as he did Shifu did the same to Po.

"You're welcome now you two get a good night's rest" Shifu said with a grin and began to walk out of the room and down the hall.

"See you tomorrow guys sweet dreams" Viper said as she waved her tail to the two and left with the others as they began to catch up with their master and as they left the nurse closed the door leaving just Po and Tigress in the room.

"Po you don't have to stay with me" Tigress said softly as she felt like he had to stay with her.

"It's alright Tigress I want to stay with you to make sure your safe" Po said with a smile on his face as he then grabbed a chair and set it next to the bed and sat in it placing his head on the edge of Tigress bed next to her.

"Thank you Po" Tigress said softly as she began to smile and began to close her eyes slowly resting her head next to Po still holding his paw.

As the two sleeps through the moon lit valley like babies and morning had eventually come for everyone in the valley of peace and the sun began to beat its rays upon Tigress and Po and as it did it brightened up dark closed eyes causing him to open them to see that morning was here.

"Morning already" Po said with a tired tone as he lifted his head up off the bed and stretched his arm out the one that wasn't holding Tigress paw and then looked down at Tigress who was still sleeping peacefully. He then checked her heart monitor and she had a steady beat still which was good.

"Oh yeah the announcement" Po said as he remembered what he and his friends were going to do this morning and figured he missed it until he heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it" Po said as he looked over at the door waiting for an answer but instead of one they just entered causing Po to worry a little that is until he seen who it was.

"Oh Crane you scared me man" Po said as he looked over at Crane who was talking towards him.

"How did I scare you" Crane said as he wondered why he scared it's not like he did anything scary at least not to his knowledge.

"Never mind that what's going on" Po said as he wanted to change the subject and wondered what Crane needed.

"Well Shifu told me to come and get you as he is about to give the announcement" Crane said as he explained to Po why he was there and told Shifu was ready to address the people.

"Thank goodness" Po said in a calm tone as that he was glad he hadn't missed it yet and then stood up from the chair and looked down at Tigress still holding her paw.

"Did she sleep well last night Po" Crane asked as he looked down at the peaceful tiger and then over at Po.

"Yeah like a kitten" Po said with a smile on his face and let a little laugh out at what he had just said but just as quick as he smiled it went to sadness.

"I hope we find someone Crane" Po said with sadness in his voice and looked down at Tigress as he couldn't stand to see his friend so hurt and not being able to do something about it.

"Don't worry Po we will even if we have to search all over China" Crane said in a reassuring voice and patted his wing on Pos shoulder.

"Yeah" Po said smiling knowing he would if he would have to search China.

"Well we better get going it's about to start" Crane said as he looked over at Po and began to walk towards the door and waited for his friend to come.

"I will be right back Tigress" Po said softly as he gently removed his paw from hers and gently stroked his paw across her cheek as he could feel her warmness like the sun but could also feel coldness like the cold nights in the valley.

"Let's go" Po said as he walked past Crane and then out of the hospital to only see the whole valley waiting for Shifu to start his speech and Po along with Crane walked up to the others and stood there and Shifu began his announcement.

"CITIZENS OF THE VALLEY OF PEACE I HAVE URGENT NEWS" Shifu shouted to make sure the whole valley could hear him but as he finished his sentence you could see worry come to the citizen's faces as they feared is this about a new villain wanting to destroy the valley.

"MASTER TIGRESS IS SEVERLY ILL FROM AN INFECTED KIDNEY" Shifu shouted to the crowd getting worried and scared faces from the citizens.

"Is there anything we can do Shifu" a sheep asked as she moved to the front of the crowd towards the warriors wondering if her or anyone else can help out.

"Yes I want to ask if anyone matches with Tigress to give up one of their kidneys" Shifu said as he looked at the crowd but this time it went dead silence and everyone began to look at each other wondering if they should or not.

"Shifu may I" Po said as he walked up to the red panda wondering if he could talk to them and Shifu gladly backed down and Po was now the speaker.

"Everyone please listen I beg you to help Tigress out she is the nicest person there is and has a kind heart" Po said and as he spoke to the crowed Po began to break down in tears and clinched his fists thinking about Tigress and that he can't lose her.

"Po" Viper thought as she had never seen him so sad before and could tell he felt very deeply for her.

"I will help panda" the sheep said as she put her hand on Pos shoulder and smiled at him.

"I will to" a pig said as stepped out of the crowd and after he said he would help more and more agreed until everyone in the valley was willing to help Tigress out in any way they can.

"Alright then can you all then please head to the hospital and donate blood" Po said as he wiped his tears away and smiled as then everyone started to form a line all waiting their turn to give some of their blood.

"Wow everyone in the valley" Viper said as she was amazed at how everyone wanted to help out but had a feeling they would.

"It's amazing isn't it" Crane said as he looked at the line and each person giving some blood.

"Let's get in line guys" Po said as he looked over at his friends and smiled as when they did then everyone in the valley would have donated some.

As Po and his friends then got to the end of the line and waited for their turn. It felt like hours since they had been in line well actually it was to be 3 hours exact but eventually it got to them and each donating some and Po was the last as he took a seat held his right arm out turning it over for the needle.

"I'm impressed panda on how you got everyone to do it" the nurse said as she wetted the spot on Pos vein and then took an empty needle out and stuck it into Pos vein.

"I I'm too but we all love Tigress" Po said with a smile on his face and began to shake his arm after the nurse pulled the needle out with some of Pos blood.

"Maybe some more than others" the nurse said as she looked up at Po with a grin on her face.

"What do you mean" Po said as he was confused on what she was talking about but wanted to know why she said that to him.

"Oh nothing you know what I mean" the nurse said as she walked off with Pos blood and placed it with the others.

"No I don't" Po thought as he then stood up from the chair and as he did his friends walked up to him.

"So Po how did it feel to give blood" Mantis asked as he wondered what Po felt like because Mantis felt woozy after he did his.

"Very woozy" Po said as he was still feeling woozy but not as bad as he was and the nurse came back as she was ready to tell them the next step.

"Alright now that we have the blood we are going to mix each one with Tigresses and see if we find a match" the nurse said with seriousness in her voice.

"How long is that going to take" Po asked as he and the others knew that it couldn't take more than 1 or 2 days as they didn't have that kind of time.

"If we start right probably by tomorrow evening we should be done and have our answer" the nurse said and as she said that it made Po and the others relax a little.

"Great is it okay if we go and see Tigress" Viper asked the nurse hoping to hear a yes from her.

"Of course you can" the nurse said as she and the other employees began to work on finding the right person for Tigress and the others went to Tigresses room and entered the room.

"Tigress I have some good news" Po said as he walked to the side of her bed and held her paw causing Tigress to look up at Po.

"What's that Po" Tigress said softly and waited to hear an answer from him.

"Everyone in the valley donated their blood so I'm sure we will find a donor for you" Po said in a happy tone and looked down at Tigress who began to show a smile.

"That's awesome thanks gu" Tigress said but just as she was about to finish her sentence she felt the pain come back and her heart beat on the monitor began to beat faster and faster as it did Tigress began to cough blood in the oxygen mask.

"TIGRESS" Po shouted as he removed the oxygen mask from her so she wouldn't drown in her bed but as he did more blood started to come out of her mouth causing everyone to get scared and frightened.

"GO GET THE NURSE" Po yelled as he tightened his grip on her paw and needed the nurse to come or the doctor to help her.

"Nurse we need you now" Viper said as she slithered with fastness to the room of nurses and doctors who were just about to begin the process with the blood.

"Why what's wrong" the nurse said as she walked up to viper as she could tell something wasn't right.

"It's Tigress she coughing up blood again" Viper said with quickness as she was catching her breath but as she finished her sentence the nurse and the others rushed to Tigress room.

"Nurse help her" Po said as he was scarred for Tigress as he kept his paw with hers but she kept coughing up blood into her paw so much that it was dripping from her paw onto the sheets.

"Get me some narcotics NOW" the nurse said as she looked at the doctors and they then went to go get and as they did the nurse ran up to Tigress.

"Tigress where does it hurt" the nurse asked hoping to hear a quick response from her so she would know where to inject the narcotics.

"IT HURTS RIGHT HEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Tigress shouted as she put her paw to her right side and began to cry from the pain she had begun to feel the pain again but it seemed just to get worse.

"WHERE ARE THOSE NARCOTICS" the nurse shouted as she needed it now as this was a serious situation and luckily they had just go back with a needle full of it and handed it over to the nurse.

"Alright Tigress just hold" the nurse said as she removed Tigress paw and then stuck the needle in to Tigress right side and began to inject it into her hoping that ease her pain for now.

"Hu huh u Hu" Tigress said as she began to breathe deeply as she felt the sharp pain start to disappear from her side and as it did she felt happy that the pain was now gone.

"There we go that should hold you over for a while" the nurse said as she removed the needle from Tigress side and wiped her face from the sweat it had from all the excitement.

"Thank you nurse" Tigress said in a soft tone but it didn't sound like it as she had blood in her mouth which caused Tigress to hardly talk.

"No problem but Po can you and your friends help clean her up and give her a fresh oxygen mask we need to get back to work as we are running out of time" the nurse said as she looked at Po and his friends hoping they could finish the rest by themselves as she and the doctors need to get to work right away as the clock for Tigress began to shorten.

"Sure no problem" Po said with seriousness and looked over at the nurse as did his friends and with that the nurse and doctors left the room to begin the blood testing.

"Monkey you, Mantis, and Crane get some fresh blankets for her please" Po said as he began to give his friends directions on what they needed to do to help out.

"Sure were on it" the three said in unison as they left the room and began to search for blankets and with that Po turned his attention to Shifu and Viper.

"Master could you please get Tigress an oxygen mask as me and Viper will get some towels and clean Tigress up" Po said as he addressed Shifu and Viper on what they needed to do.

"Of course Po I'll be back in a minute" Shifu said as he left the room with such quickness that if you blinked you missed him and now Viper was with Po as they began to look around the room for some towels and eventually found some stashed in a cupboard and began to get them wet.

"Come on Tigress let's get you cleaned up" Po said as he removed the bloody sheets covering her and the placed her arm around the back of his neck helping her up off the bed and walked to the bathroom sitting her on the toilet lid.

"Poor Tigress why is this happening to someone like her" Viper thought in a sad tone as she began to wipe her friends face with the wet towel to get the blood off.

"I don't know Viper" Po thought as he looked down at Viper and could tell what she was thinking as he didn't know why something would happen to a nice person like Tigress.

"Here Tigress swash some water around to get the blood out" Po said as he filled a plastic cup with some of the sink water and put it in front of Tigress and when he did Tigress began to try and grabbed it but her arms were just so weak she could hardly lift them.

"Here let me help you" Po said with a smile on his face as he put his left paw behind her head and tilt it back a little and brought the cups edge to her lips and let some of the water slowly flow into her mouth and as soon as there was enough he tilt her head back down and she began to swash it around.

"Whenever you're done just spit it back ok" Po said as he kept the cup in front of her just to make sure she wouldn't have to reach for it when she was ready and after swashing it around for a minute she spit it back in the cup and when she did only liquidly blood came out into the cup.

"Po I think she is all cleaned up now" Viper said as she got all the blood off of Tigress face and her paw as for some other spots that had blood.

"Thanks Viper now we ju" Po said as he looked down at Viper thanking her and now he was just waiting for the others but as he did they came through the door.

"We are back Po" the four masters said as they each had the thing they needed which were blankets and an oxygen mask.

"Thanks guys" Po said as he looked at them and then helped Tigress back to her feet and began to walk towards the bed at which the others were putting the fresh sheets on which was pretty quick.

"Alright Tigress let's get you in bed" Po said as he gently put the tiger into the bed and let her head rest on the pillow and covered her up with the sheets but there was still something she needed.

"Po here's the oxygen mask" Shifu said as he walked up to the panda and held his hand out with mask in it and handed over to Po.

"Thank you master" Po said with a smile and then Monkey and Crane lifted Tigress as Po but the mask over her mouth and plugged it into the machine as it began to work.

"Guys I'm sorry" Tigress said softly with a depressed face but as she did the others began to wonder what she was sorry about.

"About what Tigress" Po said with a confused face as he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Being so weak and you guys having to take care of me" Tigress said softly and let a tear fall from her eye as she felt guilty about all of this but she then felt a paw on her head causing her to open her eyes to see who it was.

"Don't worry about it Tigress we are glad we can help you now you should get some rest" Po said softly with a smile on his face as he began to slowly move his paw back and forth on her head gently.

"Thank you guys for everything" Tigress said softly as she smiled at her friends and slowly began to close her eyes and began to rest.

"You're welcome Tigress" they all thought in unison as they smiled and let some tears fall from their eyes and sat next to her all night making sure they would be right there if she needed them and as they did they patiently waited for morning to come to see if there was a donor for her.

Thanks for reading chapter 2 guys and I hoped you liked it. Now I think narcotics is given to ease pain for a patient that's ill I think correct me if I'm wrong though but anyways always remember to review and tell me what you think thanks.


	3. Operation and Love

With Po and the others resting with Tigress the same couldn't be said for the nurse and the doctors as they began their work with blood samples from each person as they put it in a machine with Tigresses and it will either tell them match or negative and they hoped match would show up on the monitor.

"Alright lets get started" the nurse said as she looked at the others as she pulled a needle full of Tigress blood out of her pocket and put the needle into a slot in the machine and put the blood in it and it began to read it.

"Blood inserted type AB purpose of blood sample" the machine said as it showed a strand of the bloods DNA and gave options on what it needed to do with it.

"Purpose match with another blood type" the nurse said as typed in the computer and hit enter and as she did the computer began to initialize it and a little slot came out the side as it finished.

"Please insert other blood" the computer said as it waited for another blood sample to be placed on the little slot so it could read and see if it matched.

"Hand me the blood please" the nurse said as she looked at the others and they then went to go get the blood sample as there was a total of 10 boxes with blood samples so they picked the first box and handed it over to her.

"Let's hope we find one" the nurse said as she picked the first blood sample out of the box as they were in little plastic bags and opened the first bag pouring some on the slot and as she did the machine took it back.

"Analyzing" the machine said as it began to try and see if the DNA code matched with Tigresses blood.

"Does not match please insert another" the machine said as it had big red letters on the screen saying failed and open the slot back out as it was clean and the nurse got another bag of blood and poured it onto it.

"Analyzing" the machine said as it began to read this one's DNA but it seemed this one had no luck either.

"Does not match please insert another" the machine said as it opened its slot back waiting for another blood sample.

"Dang it" the nurse said in a disappointed tone but she knew they had more blood samples to test and she wasn't going to give up until she ran through all the blood samples.

"Let's keep going" the nurse said as she pulled more bags of blood out to test them and she if there was match for Tigress.

As they kept going through the bags of blood each time the blood came up negative to Tigress blood and before they knew it the first box was a complete fail as none matched so they went to go get the rest of the 9 boxes of blood to test.

"Come on" the nurse said in an angry tone as each blood sample she used kept coming up negative and she just couldn't believe that not one yet has come up yet.

They each kept taking turns with the blood samples as they each took little breaks as they too needed rest but they made sure that at least person was up testing blood. But as the night kept going they still had no luck at all and they were running out of blood samples as they were only down to two boxes of blood and this caused their hearts to beat fast and become nervous as it was coming down to the wire.

"Blood type failed" the machine said as it kept repeating this to the doctors and nurse which mad them angry.

"Freaking machine say something else" a doctor said out of frustration as he wanted to hear positive come from it but no matter how much he wish it would but it was still saying failed.

"Nurse this is the last one" the doctor said as he looked into a box and seen one last blood bag sitting at the bottom and handed it over to her.

"The last one" the nurse said with a confused look on her face as she was sure they had one more box but she then looked around and had seen them empty.

"I guess then it's up to this blood" the nurse said as she looked at the bag of blood hoping this would be the donor for Tigress.

"Analyzing" the machine said as it began to read the last hope for Tigress and it seemed to be taking longer than it usually did which made them become anxious.

"This could be it" the doctor said as he looked at the machine as it was still analyzing it but the dreaded words came from it.

"Blood type failed" the machine said and as it did the others eyes widened and mouths dropped.

"No" the nurse said with sadness in her voice and began to clinch her fists out of anger as she had found no donor.

"That can't be we tested everyone in the valley" one of the doctors said as he looked at the others with a confused look but as he said that the nurse remembered that she had Pos and the others in her office as they were last.

"Go into my office and look in my drawer" the nurse said as she turned to the others with seriousness only causing them to have confused faces.

"Why" one of the doctors asked as he didn't know why she wanted them to.

"There are 6 more blood samples left her friends blood" the nurse said as she looked at the others and as she finished her sentence the others rushed to her office and looked in her drawer and sure enough six blood samples were there with names on them. They then grabbed them and rushed back to the nurse.

"Here you go" a doctor said as he was trying to catch his breath from all the running he just did and from all the excitement that was going on.

"Alright everyone this is the last blood samples cross your fingers" the nurse said as she set the samples down and began with Mantis blood.

"Failed blood type" the machine red but it didn't really surprised them as Mantis was far too small to be when of her donors so they then went with Vipers blood.

"Failed blood type" the machine read as that was another down and they were left with4 blood samples hoping one would be it.

"Dang it one of you has to be the donor" the nurse said as she looked at the samples and then grabbed Cranes but it failed, then Monkeys and Shifus but the same result happened they all failed and they were left with only one sample Pos.

"Come on Po you're the last hope she has please" the nurse said as she closed her eyes and was just praying that this one would match otherwise if it didn't Tigress had a strong chance of dying.

"Analyzing" the machine said as it began to read the very last blood sample in the valley and had the nurse and the doctors on their feet as they starred at the screen.

"This has to work" a doctor said as he hoped to hear the words positive come from the machine.

"We won't lose her" another doctor said as his heart began to beat fast and began to sweat as this was their last chance to help her.

"Come on I know you have to be the one Po" the nurse said as she looked at the screen waiting for the results to appear on the screen.

"Blood type….." the machine said as it had paused before it said the results as it kept analyzing to make sure if it was right.

"WHAT IS IT" Everyone yelled in unison as they kept waiting and waiting until finally it had the results.

"…Positive" the machine said as it had bright green letters on the screen flashing positive.

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS" Everyone yelled in unison as they began to jump up and down as they had found a blood type that matched and Tigress now had donor and they couldn't wait until morning comes and tell them however the sun was already rising as it was morning already.

"Dang we must have worked all night" a doctor said as he laughed a little as he couldn't believe they worked through the whole night.

"Well since its morning I'm going to tell them" the nurse said in a happy tone and busted out of the door and ran to Tigress room opening the door.

"GUYS" the nurse shouted causing everyone to wake and look over at her as they wondered what she wanted to tell them.

"Yeah" Po said in a tired tone as he was still sleepy but woke up as soon as he heard the next words come out of her mouth.

"We found a donor" the nurse said in a happy tone and began to shed some tears of happiness coming from her eyes.

"What who is it" Po said in an excited tone as he was so glad they had found someone but wanted to know who it was.

"It's you Po" the nurse said in a soft tone and brought a smile to her face.

"Really" Mantis said with a surprised look as did the others and they looked over at Po as they were happy but just didn't expect Po to be the donor.

"I I'm" Po said with an amazed look as he couldn't believe it either but felt warm inside that he was the donor and could save her life.

"Wow can you believe that Tigress" Po said as he smiled and began to rub the back of his head and looked down at her to see what she thought of this.

"I…sure…cans…Po" Tigress said in a soft tone but kept taking pauses between her words which worried Po and the others.

"Tigress are you ok" Po said with worry in his voice as he had seen her ever do that.

"Yeah….I'm…fine" Tigress said in a soft tone but as she finished her sentence her heartbeat began to drop drastically as it went from 10 beats to 4 beats per minute as she was losing her life.

"Oh no" the nurse said as her happy face turned into a scarred look as she looked at the heart monitor and seen it drop and rushed over to her.

"What's wrong with her" Po asked as he seen Tigress smiling but could see her heart beat dropping and was scarred for her.

"We are losing her" the nurse said as she could the life of Tigress starting to drain from her body and knew they would have done the operation soon.

"Losing her then let's starts the operation" Po said as he figured if they are losing her why they are just standing here when they could be doing the operation.

"Alright then follow me Po" the nurse said as she started to roll Tigress bed into the surgery room with Po and his friends with them but they would have to stand outside the operation room.

"Po please lay on that stroller" the nurse said as she began to prep for the surgery and so did the doctors as they got their suites and mask on and brought the sleeping canisters to the side of Po and Tigress as they were about to put them to sleep for the operation.

"Please…wait" Tigress said as they were about to put the gas mask over her mouth but she wanted something done first.

"Tigress we have to get started" the nurse said with fastness arguing with her and began to move the mask to her face again but was stopped by Tigress again.

"Just…ask…Po…to…come…here" Tigress said with softness trying to get the words out but to Po he heard them loud and clear as he jumped off the stroller and over to Tigress.

"Yes Tigress" Po said as he looked down at her as he wondered what she needed.

"Could…you...please…kiss…me" Tigress said softly and brought a little smile to her face as she looked up at Po who had a surprised look.

"Kiss you" Po said with a wondered look as he was confused on why she wanted him to do not that he didn't want to but why now.

"Yes…Just…in…case…I…don't…make…it…I…want…to…feel…the…one…I...love…lips…on…mine" Tigress said slowly and softly as she liked Po and was grateful for all the things he has done for her.

"Sure I can do that" Po said softly and smiled at her as he then kneeled down to her face and began to bring his lips together until his lips met with hers as he then pressed them gently against hers as she did the same and let their tongues dance across each other's mouths as they could feel the warmness of each other and broke away from the kiss.

"Did that help Tigress" Po said softly as he rested his head on hers and began to rub gently against her head.

"Yeah…I…love…you…Po" Tigress said softly as she had a smile on her face and began to purr a little as she was happy to feel his lips against hers and to feel his warmth as it helped her a lot.

"I love you Tigress and don't worry you will make it I bet my life on it" Po said as he began to cry a little as he couldn't stand the thought of her losing especially now after what she had done he felt he needed to protect his love from death and that's what he was doing.

"Ok guys we need to get started" the nurse said calmly to the two as she hated to break up the moment but they need to start this operation now.

"I will see you soon Tigress" Po said as he kissed Tigress on the cheek and got back up on the stroller and look up towards the ceiling as he and Tigress got ready.

"Alright let's get started" the nurse said as she put her gloves on and as she said that the doctors put the gas masks over Po and Tigresses mouths giving them sleeping gas and the two began to close their eyes with smiles on their faces and began to sleep.

The operation had then began for the transplant of one of Pos kidneys to Tigresses body as they first had to open the two up and start with Tigress as they needed to get the infected kidney out first.

"Scalpel please" the nurse said as she held her hand out and the doctor then handed her one as she then began move her way to the infected kidney as it was black and gray and then began to cut carefully around it and then removed it from her body.

"Let's get Pos kidney out now" the nurse said as she looked at one of the doctors in charge of Po and then began to move his way to the kidneys and as he could tell they were perfectly healthy and new this was the right donor and began to cut of Pos kidneys carefully and removed it from his body handing it over to the nurse.

"Now this is the hard part" the nurse said as she now needed to get the new kidney into Tigress and needed to make sure Po was still alright as they needed to show Po up and get the new kidney into Tigress.

Meanwhile outside the waiting room were their friends all nervous for their friends.

"Mann I hope they are going to be okay" Crane said as he walked forward and backwards in the same spot to kill some time and to keep him calm.

"Me too" Viper said with worry as she couldn't imagine losing either of them as they were both her friends and she cared for them.

"Don't worry guys they are in good hands" Mantis said as he pointed out that the best doctors were working on them but he too couldn't help but feel nervous.

"Please make it you two" Shifu thought as he looked into the room only to see shadows from the curtains covering the room as he could see movement and people moving back and forth.

The operation had now been going on for about 2 hours now and they began to near the end of it as they had sowed Po back up and had carefully placed the new kidney into Tigress sowing making sure it was connected and in its place making sure it would stay there and about another hour passed as they had just finished the operation up as they had sowed Tigress up and Po and laid the two next to each other on their separate strollers.

"Now we will just have to wait until they wake up" the nurse said as she looked at the two and removed her gloves and mask as the operation was a success and went out into the hall to tell their friends.

"So how are they nurse" Viper said as she rushed up to her waiting for an answer to see if her friends were all right.

"They are going to be fine we just have to let them rest" the nurse said with a smile on her face and then looked back into the room looking at the two.

"Thank you for everything nurse" Shifu said as he bowed to her as he was in her debt for her saving his students.

"It was my pleasure Shifu now if you will excuse me I got to change my clothes" the nurse said as she bowed back to the little red panda and went to go change into her clothes out of her blue suite as it had blood on it and needed to clean up a little.

"Let's go see them" Mantis said in an excited tone but was stopped by Shifu as he looked at Mantis.

"No Mantis we need to let them rest don't worry we will see them soon" Shifu said as he smiled at Mantis explain to him that the warriors needed rest after all they had just went through an operation.

The warriors then went into the lobby as they then waited patiently for their friends to wake up and they would stay there for however long it took and about an hour or 2 passed and soon a tiger began to open her eyes to a ceiling with lights.

"OH what happened" Tigress said as she sat up and began to rub her head but she noticed that she wasn't feeling any pain at all now and felt her side as it felt like she had a new kidney and believed that the operation was a success.

"Thank goodness the pain is gone" Tigress said with relive but then looked over at Po and seen he was still sleeping and decided to walk over to him as she got out of the bed but had a little trouble as her body was still sore from the operation.

"Po" Tigress said softly as she smiled and began to cry tears of happiness.

"Thank you for saving me" Tigress said as she bent down and wrapped her arms around him embracing him and as she hugged him Po began to wake up from his sleep only to see Tigress with her arms around him.

"Hey Tigress" Po said with a dazed look as he was still tired but was trying his best to wake up.

"You kept your promise to me Po" Tigress said as she kept a tight grip on him and began to rub her head against him.

"Of course I did I wouldn't lie to my love" Po said as he laughed a little but that wasn't the best idea as his body still hurt as he had a scar on his side from where one of his kidneys where.

"I'm glad you're safe now Tigress" Po said with a smile on his face and wrapped his arms around Tigress and the two then looked each other in the eyes.

"Thanks to you Po my dragon warrior" Tigress said softly as she then brought her lips to his embracing his lips to hers and closed her eyes as Po did the same and the two let each other's tongues dance across one another's mouths and felt the softness and wetness of each other's lips against their as it was warm and fuzzy. And after about 5 minutes they brock away.

"Well We should probably go tell our friends were alright" Po said as he brock away from the kiss and then began to stand up but was having trouble until Tigress put his arm over the back of her neck and helped him up to his feet.

"I got you Po" Tigress said softly as she smiled at him and then walked with out of the room only to be stopped by one of the doctors.

"You guys are up but what are you doing walking around" the doctor said in a happy tone as he was glad to see them awake but it wasn't a good idea to start walking around just yet.

"We are going to tell our friends were ok" Po said as he looked over at the doctor explaining to him what they were doing.

"Well let me go get some chairs and I will take you to them" the doctor said as he left to go get another doctor and grabbed two wheel chairs and was back.

"Thanks doc" Po said as he and Tigress sat in their wheel chairs and felt relaxed as it felt good to sit down.

"No problem now let's get you to your friends" the doctor said as and the other began to push Tigress and Po to the office to greet their friends.

"So Tigress" Po said as he began to rub the back of his and began to blush a little.

"Yes Po" Tigress said softly as she looked over at him and smiled.

"How are we going to tell them what happened in their" Po said as he was referring to the kisses they shared and the words they said to one another.

"We will do it somehow Po" Tigress said as she laughed a little and leaned over to Po kissing him on the cheek making him blush even more.

"Everyone we have a surprise for you" the doctor said as he and his friend wheeled the two warriors into the office and as they did their friends eyes widened and they smiled.

"PO, TIGRESS" Viper said in a happy tone as she and the others rushed over to them embracing them in hugs as they were so glad to see them.

"You had us worried guys" Mantis said in a serious tone but smiled at them as he felt so happy to see them.

"Sorry about that" Po said as he laughed a little smiled at his friends and then was approached by Shifu as he looked at Po.

"Po I'm so thank full that you saved my daughter I'm in your debt" Shifu said as he bowed to the panda but then felt a paw on his shoulder as he looked up at Po to see him smiling.

"Don't worry about Shifu I was just glad I could help her you don't owe my anything" Po said with a smile as he didn't want Shifu to think he owed him anything he was just glad he could save her life.

"Oh yeah me and Tigress have something we want to tell you guys" Po said with a smile as he looked over at Tigress who was also smiling as she knew what he was about to say.

"What's that" Crane asked with a wondered look as he wondered what he was going to tell them.

"Well me and Tigress love each other" Po said as he grabbed her paw softly and began to rub it.

"SAY WHAT" Monkey said with a surprised look as his and the others eyes were wide opened and jaws dropped as they couldn't believe what they just heard.

"Yep we love each other" Tigress said smiling as she put her head down on Pos shoulder and Po then set his head on top of hers and kissed the top of her head.

"Well this is one week we won't ever forget" Mantis said as he began to laugh and the others soon joined in as he was right this is a week that will never be forgotten with Tigress being severely ill, Po saving her, and Po and Tigress in love I mean how could you forget it. With that a few months since passed and Po and Tigress were all back to their normal strength and keeping their love as strong as ever but there was still one thing Po wanted to do.

"Alright Tigress just because you're my girlfriend doesn't mean I will go easy on you today is the day I win" Po said with a smile on his face as he got in his fighting stance ready to fight Tigress and ready to win this sparring match.

"Same goes for you Po let's see if you can't beat me" Tigress said with a smile on her face as she too got in her stance ready to give it her all.

"GET READY TO FEEL THE THUNDER" Po shouted as he charged at Tigress and as he did she did the same as the two were ready to fight and see who the victor would be.

Thanks for reading this story guys and I hoped you liked it. Also I hope this last chapter wasn't boring I was trying to figure out how to write it out but anyways remember to review and tell me what you think thanks.


End file.
